Robot stations of a system may automate and autonomously provide different functionalities for the system. For example, inventory systems may use a fleet of different types of robot stations. Some of the robot stations may be tasked to pack-in items received from a source. Other robot stations may be tasked to pack-out items for delivery to a destination. The efficiencies of the robot stations in performing the respective tasks may impact the overall efficiency of the inventory system. The more efficient the robot stations, the higher the throughput, the shorter the response time, and/or the better the resource usage of the inventory system may be.
Generally, a robot station of a system may be programmed to perform a task in a specific way. Another robot station of the same system may perform the same or a related task. In certain situations, a change may be introduced to how the task may be performed to improve the efficiency of the robot station. However, the change may not be easily or efficiently propagated, if at all, to the other robot station. Thus, an opportunity to further improve the overall efficiency of the system may not be fully exploited.